the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Potion Wars
Potion Wars is a 2017 American-released, American-produced action/sci-fi film directed by Hakeem Hill through Hakeem Dreams Productions and adapted from the original Unknown Nation web series. The film follows Huey (Hakeem Hill) and Sick Donny (Shawn Holt) on their mission to defeat the evil Teru (Carlito Doss) and put a stop to the pX potion outbreak. On June 26, 2017, Potion Wars premiered at the MX Theater in St.Louis, Mo and was digitally released On January 1, 2018 Story Teru and Mariah are seen walking through one of Teru’s laboratory halls while Teru holds what seems to be the pX potion. Meanwhile Huey is visiting his psychiatrist Diana Bridges. He questions her on the secrets of the pX potion and how all of the fighters gained possession of it to gain super powers. Diana explains to Huey that there is a secret lab where the potion is being created. She tells him that if the source isn't destroyed then the pX potion will continue to be accessible. Huey decides to set forth on finding the laboratory, but he feels he'll need some backup. Huey visits Sick Donny at a local North End training facility. Huey tells Sick Donny about the Lab and pX potion. Sick Donny hesitantly decides to join Huey in his quest for the pX potion. Sick Donny chooses to find the lab and for Huey to fight in the Glory tournament. Later in Teru’s lair. Teru gathers two members from his team Demon Donald and Megan to create a new dark army and destroy Huey and Sick Donny. Teru then reveals the pX potion claiming that with it, he will give new fighters the powers they never thought they’d have. Huey prepares to enter the tournament suddenly he hears Teru’s voice. He tells Huey of the dangers he will face if he enters the tournament. Huey refuses to surrender as he leaves the room. Blind Murphy and his corner man Frank walks through a parking lot to find Blind Murphy's first opponent. Hanna Heat is standing there and say's that a man named Teru promised her that if she won the tournament then he'll get her village out of poverty. Hanna then ignites a fire in the palm of her hands. Hanna then launches fire balls at Blind Murphy however, he dodges all of them. Hanna runs up to Blind Murphy and the two begin hand to hand combat. Blind Murphy summoned his cane and defeated Hanna Heat knocking her out. Huey later is seen walking outside and is then confronted by a fighter named Leann Hail. Teru tells Huey that Leann is his first opponent in the tournament. Leann tells Huey how her body was to remain frozen unless she won the tournament where she was promised by Teru to be cured. Meanwhile in another park. Two fighters Brittney and Mariah face off against each other. Brittney tries to use her elemental wind powers but Mariah overcomes it and uses her dark powers to defeat Brittney. After the fight, a hologram of Teru is seen in the night sky. Teru congratulates Mariah on her victory and says she is like a daughter to him. Mariah tells Teru that she can take care of herself and doesn't need his help. Huey looks on at Mariah from a far behind a tree. But when he catches the eye of Mariah, he quickly flees. Once Huey is back to Leann. The two begin to battle back and forth with Leann overpowering him with her ice enhanced abilities but Huey recovers and delivers his finishing move the flying dragon kick knocking out Leann defeating her. After the fight, Mariah teleports to Huey and the begin to fight, reluctant to fight her, Huey backs out, but Mariah uses her dark energy to try to choke out Huey. Mariah senses that Huey doesn't want to fight back and she relinquishes the choke. Mariah tells Huey to leave her alone as she walks away. Back at the lair, Teru confronts Demon Donald asking of Mariah's whereabouts. Demon Donald tells him that Mariah ran off again for good this time. Huey spots Mariah sitting alone in a park. He then sits next to her introducing himself to her. Mariah tells Huey her about her past and how her parents were killed in a fire. She also says that Teru found her when she was young and trained her to be a fighter and eventually gave her the pX potion. Huey can relate to her being confused and feeling alone, the two embrace each other with a hug. Suddenly a dark ninja who can teleport comes out of nowhere and kicks Huey down to the ground. The two begin to battle in the streets. Sensing Huey's defeat Mariah calls out the ninja. The dark ninja disappears. Mariah then tells Huey to watch out for Teru as she thinks he is on to him. The next day, Teru visits Junebug and Jojo via hologram. Junebug tells Teru that it wasn't fair how Jojo loss a recent fight against Mariah. Teru tells them that there is a new target and it is Sick Donny. Teru then offers Junebug the riches that he desires if he just takes out Sick Donny. Junebug agrees and Teru presents him with the pX Potion which gives Junebug ultra speed and agility. As Sick Donny comes around the corner of a building outside he is greeted by Junebug. Before the two begin battle, a gang of thugs associated with Junebug arrives along with Jojo. Sick Donny punches Junebug backwards then the rest of the gang members join but Sick Donny fights them all off. Sick Donny does a powerful spinning back kick to defeat both Junebug and Jojo. Sick Donny continues on his quest to find the lab. Later Huey arrives at a 2nd floor parking lot to battle Blind Murphy. Before the fight could start, Hanna Heat appears and attacks Huey. Wanting revenge, Hanna Heat prepared to launch a fire attack at Blind Murphy, But as Huey got to his feet, Hanna launched a huge fire ball at Huey instead but Huey deflected the fire reversing the blast against Hanna. Hanna Heat's body completely exploded and disintegrated. Blind Murphy then told Huey that a man named Teru promised him full eye site if he'd win the Glory tournament. Huey and Blind Murphy fought each other with Huey getting the upper hand in the end charging and using Blind Murphy's own cane against him for the victory. When Sick Donny finds Teru's lab he enters through the back so no one will see him. Sick Donny is met by Whisper on the staircase. The two engage in a fight that ends when Sick Donny kicks Whisper down a flight of stairs. Whisper dies from the impact and his body disappears. Sick Donny continues up the stairs and into the lab. Sick Donny finally makes it in the laboratory main hall where a fighter name Racy Tracy was awaiting. She can summon energy filled daggers. Sick Donny dodges all of her dagger throws then the two get close for hand to hand combat. Sick Donny grabs one of Racy Tracy's daggers and throws it back at her impaling it through her head killing Racy Tracy instantly. Sick Donny continues through the lab to find the pX potion. Meanwhile at Teru's lair Demon Donald is seen talking to Teru. Teru informs Demon Donald that Huey's final opponent in the tournament will be Demon Donald himself. Teru then gives Demon Donald the last remnants of the pX potion. Demon Donald takes it and contracts red eyes and can now teleport. Not too far from the lab, Huey waits outside near a closed off lot. Demon Donald appears and Teru tells Huey that his last opponent in the Glory tournament is Demon Donald. Demon Donald teleports near Huey and the two start to battle. Demon Donald takes over with the dark energy that ultimately knocks out Huey awarding the fight and the trophy to Demon Donald making him the third fighter to ever win the Glory tournament. Back at Teru's lab, Sick Donny makes it into a room full of boxes but none of them contain the pX potion. Huey later on makes his way into the lab and into a different room that actually contained the pX potion, he takes it with him to the top floor where he is met by Sick Donny. Huey tells him that he got defeated by a man named Demon Donald. Then Huey shows Sick Donny the pX potion they were looking for. Sick Donny quickly grabs it and drinks the potion. Now Sick Donny has the ability to teleport with enhanced strength and agility. Demon Donald arrives further down the corridor. Sick Donny reveals to Huey that Demon Donald is actually his son. This shocks Huey, as Demon Donald explains his plans of taking over the Unknown universe but not before destroying both Huey and Sick Donny. Huey runs down to fight Demon Donald but is again over powered. Sick Donny teleports in with a punch. Demon Donald then blasts Huey in mid-air that sends him into a different dimension. Huey wakes up in the land of allure where he finds a girl named Jeze. Jeze was the lab assistant of Teru and was the original founders of the pX potion. Huey asks Jeze how to get back to the lab and help Mariah. Jeze acts oblivious to Huey's questions stating that the only way to leave is to get through her first. This angers Huey as he and Jeze start battling. Huey sees that Jeze has the same electric element as he does. Jeze locks Huey in a camel clutch hold which causes Huey's body to absorb the power of darkness from Jeze. Jeze taunts Huey for being too pathetic to help his friend Mariah. This causes Huey to recover fast and knock Jeze off of him. Knowing that she transferred the dark power to Huey, she sends him back to the lab. Meanwhile at the lab Demon Donald summons Teru. Teru and Demon Donald merge into one body thus creating an even darker and powerful Demon Donald. Huey suddenly drops back into the lab. Huey tries to attack Demon Donald with one last flying dragon kick however, Huey is blasted by Demon Donald with the Burning Darkness which zaps all of Huey's energy out putting him into an immediate coma. Sick Donny tries to revive Huey but it is too late. Sick Donny turns himself into a darker form then both Sick Donny and Demon Donald attack each other at the same time completely vanishing. The two teleport on the room deck of the lab. The two continue to fight. Demon Donald summons the dark ninja back to fight Sick Donny but Sick Donny breaks the ninja's neck, Demon Donald attacks Sick Donny with a dark blow knocking Sick Donny to his knees. Back at the lab, the soul of Huey leaves his body with the help of darkness Huey launches himself to the roof of the lab and into Sick Donny. This gives Sick Donny one last burst of energy contracted from Huey's electric elements. Sick Donny then shoots Demon Donald with a lightning fused dark blast which caused Teru to die inside of Demon Donald and leave the rest of Demon Donald's body vulnerable to attacks. Sick Donny lets go of the blast killing his own son. Back at the lab, Mariah finds a lifeless Huey laying. She teleports him back to Diana's psychiatric office. Diana tells Mariah that Huey is in a comatose state. She says he is not alive but he is not dead either. Mariah tells Huey how he made her feel love again and that she loves Huey. The next morning. Sick Donny appears at a cemetery looking at his sons gravestone. Trivia * See also Category:Films